


Dreaming of a (Not-So) White Christmas

by sendcatnipmadam



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendcatnipmadam/pseuds/sendcatnipmadam
Summary: Expecting a baby not so far away, Riku gives Namine his best Christmas gift yet.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dreaming of a (Not-So) White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> To my giftee, Kouri
> 
> Merry Christmas~

Namine insisted that she was more than fit work overtime. It was only a few more hours, that was all. At least, that was what she told Lord Ansem at the time, but she could only put up that front for so long before the migraines, back and hip pain, and overall fatigue would catch up to her. Then it had became quite obvious to everyone that Namine was being held back by her pregnancy after seeing her make her bathroom break for the fifteenth time. Nonetheless, she was more than committed to this finishing essay on Christmas Eve, as she was so close, so close to finishing.

And once she had closed her final statement, Namine leaned back with a pained, exhausted sigh. Her eyes felt droopy and her back was killing her, but she could finally spend the rest of the holiday stress free, knowing that she had barely managed to make the deadline. She looked out the window and yelped, not realizing how dark it had gotten outside with the last traces of sunset vanishing below the horizon. Standing up and wincing from the pins and needles in her swollen feet, Namine hastily gathered up her papers and paced as fast as she could to Ansem's office. 

_"Here!"_ she cried in a high, cracked voice. "I mean, I've finished my paper, Lord Ansem."

"Splendid, Namine," Ansem said as his eyes skimmed through the finely printed ink. "I look forward to reading this already."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Quite alright, my dear. Take care of yourself, and have a Merry Christmas."

"You too, my Lord." 

Once Namine had reached the front doors, she felt a gust of wind and ice when they swung open. Apparently it had been snowing for quite a while, with the ground being covered in a thin white blanket. 

"Your ride is waiting for you over there, ma'am," Aeleus said while Dilan was grumbling about having to salt the entire courtyard. 

Sure enough, the Gummiship was embarked nearby, and waiting right outside was Riku, who immediately lit up upon seeing his wife.

"Namine!" he yelled, racing quickly towards her to give a careful hug. 

"Good evening, Riku," said Namine, glancing at the snow-covered Gummiship. "Were you waiting for me this entire time? Sorry for taking so long."

"It's no big deal," dismissed Riku, releasing Namine to fix her skewed glasses and inspect her face. "What matters is how you're feeling. I know it wasn't good sitting at that desk all day."

"I'm feeling fine, Riku. Just a little tired, is all." 

She tried to give a reassuring smile, but that didn't seem to be enough to curb Riku's doubt. 

"Looks like more than a little. You look like you're ready to drop. And what about your headaches? Your back? Were your feet hurting on the way here?" 

Stumbling for an answer, Namine's eyes dropped awkwardly to where her hands were, self-consciously massaging her swollen belly. 

"W-Well, yes, but-ahh!"

Riku cut her off by scooping her up in his arms in a swift but gentle motion. 

"That's all I need to hear. As of tonight, you're not moving another step, Nami." 

Namine opened her mouth to protest, to once again tell him that he didn't have to dote on her so much, but then pursed her lips shut, knowing that it was a pointless thing to do when Riku got like this. Usually it was a one-sided argument. All she could was sit back and let Riku carry her into the Gummiship and set her in a seat that was definitely set up to be hers, with a small cushion and a woolen blanket. 

"Thanks, Riku," Namine said as he tucked her in with a kiss. 

With the soft cushion and the warm blanket, this was the most comfortable Namine has felt on this ship. A little too comfortable. Now that she gave her body the chance to relax, she felt as if a Sleep spell had been cast on her. Next thing she knew, Namine had drifted off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Namine's eyes fluttered open to a white room. Once she saw the long white table and lacy white curtains, with dozens of drawings hung on the barren white walls, Namine recognized where she was in an instant. How could she not? This was her room in the old mansion in Twilight Town. Why she was back here, she didn't know. 

Namine noticed her sketchbook laying out in front of her, the current page scribbled out in red pencil. Squinting, Namine could still make out what was drawn. It was the island where Sora and his friends played during childhood, with its largest tree heavily decorated and large star placed on top. Below was her, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, having to what appeared to be a party. Of course. This was one of Namine's most elaborate memories she made while tampering with Sora's mind, a product of her discovering the whimsical, charming holiday of Christmas, that encouraged togetherness and love. Namine's heart sank with with regret for ruining such a detailed art. As much as she had hated herself for those actions, she sometimes wished she had preserved that part of her. 

While reminiscing, Namine heard a flapping sound and a squeal, along with something soft perching itself on her shoulder. 

"Hi, Aki," she cooed, petting the Komory Bat that would often accompany her in her dreams. "How are you?"

Aki the Dream Eater sprung back in the air and fluttered near the window, which for some reason Namine couldn't see out of. However she could hear the laughter and merriment of children. Beckoned by the sounds, Namine headed towards the window to have a peak, but before she could move the curtains out of the way, Aki let out an unwarranted shriek and divebombed into Namine's gut. 

Namine snapped awake, alarmed by the baby's kick. She was still inside the Gummiship, but Riku wasn't. As far as she could tell, they had already landed, and the Christmas music playing from outside had implied that case. Giving herself a little stretch, Namine was about to leave her seat before Riku appeared at the entrance. 

"You're awake!" he gasped, immediately rushing over to pick up Namine in a bridal carry again. 

"Riku!" Namine cried. "I can walk by myself, you know."

"No can do, Namine," Riku chuckled with a wink. "I told you, didn't I? You're not moving another step tonight."

Blushing, Namine groaned, unable to resist Riku's advances. Going outside, Namine noticed that they weren't on the main island, but the Kids' Island instead. Colorful lights and ribbons adorned the treehouses. Along the canopies hung windchimes of gold and silver, swaying and jiggling in the breeze. As for the island's largest tree, even more lights wrapped around it, along with an assortment of ornaments hung on its branches. Some where the default painted glass spheres, others were in unique shapes such as boats and dancing figurines. Others were shaped like sea creatures such as starfish, koi fish, dolphins, and more, all glittering in various shades of blue, purple, and silver. On top of it all was a large golden star, shining bright enough to act as a beacon. 

"Do you like it?" Riku asked eagerly. 

Namine couldn't respond. The way the island was decorated was all too familiar, sparking a feeling that would be hard to push down by saying it was all a mere coincidence. 

Towards the beach, the scent of sweets and burning wood filled the air. There was a large stone firepit with Sora tending to the flames while sitting on a pile of logs. 

"Look who's finally arrived!" he called, waving his fire poker in the air. "Help yourselves over there!" 

He pointed at a nearby large table with many types of deserts. A bowl of iced sugar cookies shaped like stars, trees, and angels. Trays of brownies, blondies, and peppermint bark. A tall stack of macarons. Bowls of chocolate, vanilla and banana pudding and jelly with fruits inside, topped with whipped cream and cherries. Pans of pies and tarts. A big kettle of hot cocoa with a bag of marshmallows and creamers set beside it. There was even a chocolate fountain sided with fruits, marshmallows, and waffles. 

Namine felt her mouth water at the sight and smells of her favorite pastries, freshly baked and . "This...all of this looks..."

"Delicious?" Sora finished. "Appetizing? Enticing? You can thank yours truly for putting their all into this!"

"Oi!" shouted another voice. "You better not be taking all the credit over there!"

It was Kairi, bringing with her a large cake garnished with paopu slices and confections shaped like palm trees and thalassa shells and the words "Merry Christmas!" written in icing on the bottom layer. 

"Hey, at least I have _some_ credit to take-" Sora gestured at the pit and decorations. "-unlike Mister Gotta-Watch-Over-My-Pregnant-Wife over there!" 

Namine gave Riku a look with raised eyebrows and felt his chest rumble with laughter. 

"You got me there," he replied, setting Namine down in a chair near the fire pit. "I'm gonna grab some food. Want anything?"

"Oh, um..." Namine shook off her awe and said the first things that came to her mind. "Some paopu pie and hot cocoa, please." 

As Riku set to take her order, Namine heard Kairi snort out a laugh. 

"Damn," she whispered. "You weren't kidding about him spoiling you rotten."

"He's been doing this ever since I got bigger," Namine moaned. "How do I make him stop?"

"Pfft-you can't," Kairi snickered. "Riku's the type of man who will keep on pampering you whether you like or not. If I were you, I'd make the most of it. I doubt Sora will be this coddling with me."

"I heard that!" Sora grumbled. 

The couple erupted in laughter as Riku returned with the pie and cocoa. Namine took a bite of the pie, savoring the warm, tart treat.

"This is good," she breathed. "Did you make this, Riku?" 

At her question, Riku nearly spat out his own drink. "Gods, no!" he laughed. "All these sweets were made by Kairi and Kairi alone. It's like Sora said, I didn't do much except spend the whole time waiting for you." 

"I wouldn't say that," Kairi spoke up. "Who else was getting me the ingredients while this jackrabbit over here was doing gymnastics to set up the decorations?" 

"It's called Flowmotion," Sora corrected. "And yeah, you should've seen him flying eeeeeverywhere before going to pick you up. When you want some errands done, it's Master Riku you can count on the most! Gotta say this is the most driven I've seen him in a while, but I guess that's what happens when you're throwing a big ol' bash for y- _oof!"_

Sora's rambling was interrupted by and elbow to the side from Kairi. Namine flicked her eyes between the two and Riku, who had suddenly tensed up. 

"What?" she asked. "A bash for who?" 

Then the realization hit her. Why hadn't she seen it before? She glanced at her husband whose silence and taut face said it all. 

"Riku," she said softly. "Is this party for me?"

A moment of silence hang in the air before Riku let out a sigh and turn with a flushed, bashful smile. 

"Merry Christmas, Nami." 

"Well," Kairi sighed. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Yeah, this entire thing was Riku's idea. We've been planning this since last week or so."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sora added. "At first I thought it was a little extra even for Riku, but after hearing him out, I was more than happy to help." 

"I got the idea from this." Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded slip of paper. When it was unfolded, Namine gasped at what was shown. At that moment all the pieces were falling in place, and there was no point in denying it anymore. Riku's inspiration for this Christmas party was in his hand, the old Christmas drawing that Namine had abandoned long ago. 

"And all this time you've kept it?" she whispered. 

Riku nodded. "I know that a lot of these drawings were memories that you wished that were real. It's impossible to make all of them reality now, but if I could make even one of them come true, well, that would be enough for me. All your life you've been putting yourself through so much work, and even now you've been working hard. I wanted to give you a gift that really meant something special."

Namine didn't know how to respond. Riku's words had brought her to a stunned, slack-jawed silence. She could feel her lip quivering and her eyes stinging. Whether it was the pregnancy affecting her mood or the surprise itself, she could barely contain her emotions from it all. 

"This is..." she choked, looking up with a teary smile. "Everyone, I don't think I can say this enough. Thank you. Thank you _so much..."_

Her voice was claimed by sobs and hiccups, and Riku leaned over to hold her in a comforting embrace. Namine looked up at the starry sky and thanked the god, spirit, or whatever divine spirit had blessed her this night. That granted something that for her whole life could be only seen as wishful thinking. Sora and Kairi watched on without a word but had smiles on their faces. 

Then without warning, Namine's belly lurched, making Riku jump back startled. 

"Holy-!" he yelped. "Was that the baby?"

"It kicked," Namine giggled. "Must've felt you hugging me."

"I'll say." Riku softly placed a hand where the baby kicked. "Felt it right there. Hope it doesn't do that all the time."

"I don't think so, just when I'm a little too emotional."

"Then I should be doing what I can to help keep your nerves in check."

When Riku leaned back in, Namine remembered Kairi's words. 

_If I were you, I'd make the most of it._

"Say, Riku," said Namine. "I am feeling a little cold. Can I sit on your lap for a while, if that's not too much to ask?"

"Too much?" Riku echoed incredulously, already pulling Namine over. "Please, sit here as long as you like." 

Finishing off the rest of her cocoa, Namine snuggled into Riku's chest with a contented sigh, basking in the warmth of the fire and her husband's arms and listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

"Riku?" she asked.

"Mm?" 

"Merry Christmas. I love you." 

Namine craned her neck to kiss Riku's cheek and felt his heartbeat pick up a pace or two. 

"I love you too, Nami," he replied. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
